


Nightmares

by kelseycurtis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's having some horrible nightmares again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

I found myself on the planet Jotunheim. I was alone. It was so cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, in an attempt to get warm but I didn’t have the right clothing and I wasn’t a frost giant who were used to the cold, harsh temperatures of their planet. I looked around the quiet landscape. It was too quiet, where were the frost giants? Where was anybody? I began walking. I might as well look for somebody. Somebody that could help me get back to Asgard. Then again would there be anybody that would help me back to Asgard. Father had told me that he had an alliance with the frost giants but I still thought they were scary. Mother and father had told tales of them and how horrifying they were. Thor never was scared by the stories but I was, I just didn’t show it. I a child, I couldn’t do anything if I came face to face with a frost giant. Yes I did posses magic but I’d probably be too afraid to do anything. I continued walking; getting closer and closer to the palace that was made from ice. I arrived at the entrance and went inside, instantly finding myself in the throne room, Laufey sitting on his throne. I froze, fear spreading like a fire throughout my body. I couldn’t move, fear had me glued to the spot. Laufey glared at me with his blood red eyes and stood up.

“What is your business here?” He growled.  
I tried to speak even though I had no idea what to say but I couldn’t find my voice.   
“Answer me boy!” Laufey roared.  
I trembled, fear becoming evident in my features. If Thor were here I wouldn’t be like this.  
“If you do not answer then you have no purpose and I kill things that have no purpose.”  
I gasped and ran back the way I had come as Laufey lunged at me. I turned back to see Laufey and a few more frost giants chasing me. I had to hide but where? I didn’t know my way around here. How did I even get here in the first place? I ran in to a cave, darkness surrounding me. A warm hand grabbed mine, dragging me deeper in to the cave. It was a hand covered in flesh so I could trust my saviour. 

After running for a little while, light flooded the cave and I could finally see my rescuer. Brother! He smiled and hugged me tightly.  
“It’s ok Loki, I’m here now. I wont let any of them hurt you brother,” Thor said soothingly.  
“Where’s father?”  
“He’s not here yet.”  
“So were stuck here alone with no hope of escape.”  
“Brother do not worry. I will protect you with my life.”  
“Thor this is madness.”  
“I promise you brother we will get out of here, we will return to Asgard.”  
“You two won’t be going anywhere,” came Laufey’s deep voice.  
Thor stood in front of me protectively, both of us backing away until we hit a wall. We were trapped. Thor held my hand tightly, still protecting me. He was always the braver one, the stronger one. No wonder he was next in line for the throne.  
“Stay away you foul creature,” Thor said, his voice faltering a little.   
“You should know better than to insult someone who is far more powerful than you boy!” Laufey snarled.  
A flash of light appeared before Thor and I revealing our father. Odin.   
“You shall not harm my sons Laufey,” he said.  
“You look weary Odin, is parenthood to much for you?”  
“At least I have children.”  
“Yes after you stole mine.”

The frost giants advanced on Odin, pinning him to the ground and knocking his staff out of his hands. Laufey made a dagger from ice and stabbed Odin in the chest. Thor and I watched in horror as our father was brutally murdered by Laufey. What could we do? We were just children. We didn’t know how to fight. We couldn’t fight especially against a frost giant. They were much larger compared to us. We didn’t stand a chance. We were going to die. Odin’s body lay lifeless on the ground. I began to cry, burying my head in to Thor’s shoulder. Our father was dead. The man who had taught us over the years was dead. Thor picked up Odin’s staff and pointed it at Laufey.  
“How dare you!” He screamed.  
Thor ran at Laufey, ready to attack him but was tripped by another frost giant. Laufey grabbed Thor by the neck, lifting him off the ground. I ran forward, panicking.  
“No please, let him go,” I pleaded.  
Laufey smirked and put Thor down. Thor turned back to me and began to make his way over. Thor cried out in pain and fell in to my arms. Laufey had stabbed him in the back. Thor and I fell to the floor, my hands now covered in his blood. Thor looked up at me, life fading away.

“No brother don’t die on me please. I need you,” I sobbed.  
“Loki…I…” Thor couldn’t finish his sentence as his breathing had stopped.  
I now found myself gazing in to cold, dead eyes. I cried harder, burying my head in his chest. My brother, my best friend, my guiding star was gone. Murdered by the hands of a monster that was going to pay for what he had done.  
“Loki you must stop your mourning for you do not belong to them. You are not the son of Odin. You are the son of Laufey,” Laufey said.  
“You’re lying!”  
“It is the truth I can prove it.”  
Laufey moved closer to me and I quickly got to my feet, backing away.  
“Stay away from me you monster.”  
Laufey grabbed my hand, my skin turning blue just like a frost giant. So it was true. I was the son of Laufey. All my life had been a lie. I was nothing more than a stolen relic, the monster mothers tell their children about at night. I didn’t want to be this creature. I just wanted Thor to be alive again and we could all just go home.

I awoke in cold sweat and tears. It had just been a nightmare, none of it was real. Thor was alive. Odin was alive. I was the son of Odin and I was at home on Asgard. I was still terrified through. I climbed out of bed and in to Thor’s bed.  
“What’s the matter brother?” He asked sleepily.  
“I had a bad dream.”  
Thor smiled and kissed my cheek, wiping away my tears and pulling me close, stroking my hair.   
“It’s ok brother none of it was real. I’m here now. I wont let anything hurt you ever.”  
“I love you Thor.”  
“I love you Loki.”  
I nestled in to Tor’s chest soon falling back asleep to the lullaby of his heartbeat. With him I truly felt invincible.


End file.
